Rebloom
by wons
Summary: 'Let's make a bet' Saeran found himself declaring, 'Each time you feel sorry for those AI's I'll be claiming one part of yours as mine.'


''Let's make a bet'' Saeran found himself declaring after getting annoyed of her getting close to the RFA, ''Each time you feel sorry for those AI's I'll be claiming one part of yours as mine.''

At first Saeran noticed how she looked surprised but soon enough there she was laughing bashfully.

Oh, how much he wished to claim those lips.

''What if I don't tell you when I feel bad for them? What if I lie?'' she questioned him.

Saeran smiled and brought a rose he'd been holding and placed it on her lap, ''If that happens, I'll be able to tell. And then the punishment will be serve.''

She coughed at his flirty words, ''Hah… Stop being like this. What do I even gain from this?''

''My… love?''

She widened her eyes ever so slightly, ''Your love?''

Yes, his love, he thought. She was too dear to him, his angel that he unconsciously started to care for. Under the moonlight she looked as lovely as she did when he first laid his eyes on her. Admittedly he didn't fall for her right away, but as days went on and as he observed her from afar something inside his started to grow. A desire to make her his.

Counting out the days he has observed her secretly, they had officially known each other for 4 days. To him it was more than enough to know he chose the right person. Her kind words and touch reminded him that maybe he can get that dreamy kind of love that can soothe his aching heart.

He dared to get close to her. He noticed her stiffen on her bed, but he didn't stop because he wanted to melt her with his touch just like her gaze melts his heart.

''I'm going to claim…'' he whispered in his usual voice. But the low voice made MC shiver as it sounded even more sexier than it already does.

Saeran leaned forward by placing his one hand beside her to support himself. His weight and her weight, both at the same place made the bed sink further down, as she was already leaning backwards, supporting her body with her hands. He used his other hand to brush her hair strands back to have a clear view on her neck. Each touch of his finger made her breathe quicker.

Unsure of her words she still stated, ''R-Ray, don't you think it's a bit unappropriated?''

Seeing her rather flustered, Saeran's teasing persona awakened. But he still wanted to treat her as a princess. ''If you tell me to stop then I'll stop. I promise.''

''Still! Aren't we going a bit too fas- ahh!'' Embarrassed by such a voice she made, she bit her lip.

Saeran had kissed her neck and quickly followed it up by sucking on the same sweet spot making her moan. Or perhaps it's because they're his lips?

Saeran chuckled as he proceeded to leave small kisses on one side of her neck that he had claimed, ''I didn't know I'd get to hear such a lovely sound. So different from your kind and composed voice.''

At this point, both of them had cancelled out any other noises and could only focus on sounds shared between them. Each kiss that was planted made MC pant more than the last time. And Saeran didn't seem to get enough of that. It felt higher than any drug he'd had or any other pleasure he'd thought he knew about.

Soft and rough. A combination that doesn't match well. But in this case, it was the opposite. It was like opposites attracting each other. The soft MC with a soft scent of her own and all the flowers that she received, and the rough Saeran with his rough words and edgy world since birth; a match not meant to be but still happening under the same dimension.

MC grabbed hold of the sheaths underneath her, but realised one of the hand were near Saeran's. She grabbed his hand and said despite the pleasure, ''Stop.''

And he obeyed.

Her hand was still on his hand, and that touch alone made him happy beyond imagination. He looked at his princess and she was looking back at him. A tone bit darker than her own was sprinkled on her face and lips of her were slightly apart. Her appearance made her look pleased but expression said something else.

Finally she spoke, ''Isn't this bet only good for you? I mean…'' she cast her eyes down, ''I'm not exactly getting anything in return.''

Smirking at her words Saeran replied, ''Oh, you aren't?''

She eyed him back, getting on defence to get rid of his smirk, ''I mean well, yes! It's all on your terms.''

Saeran softened his expression and took his hand out of her dear grasp to hold back the same hand to give her back the same love. He started rubbing his thumb lightly on the back of her hand, ''What do you want, princess?''

She always felt warmth spreading inside her when his eyes showed his own tenderness, ''I want to know more about you. I don't know why you're jealous when the RFA isn't even real, but… If you want me to stop talking about them then I should have more to talk about you.''

A nervous laugh escaped his lips, ''More about me? I'm not that interesting of a person. Surely, I'll bore you…''

''No, you won't.'' she replied as she smiled.

A genuine smile of her that he fell for right away. It never failed to make him feel at ease. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to share his thoughts with her, or even share his life with her. But that could only happen after she joins him and his paradise.

''Thank you.'' He said with all sincerity. He really hopes that she is the one, his _true_ saviour.


End file.
